dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarves vs. Zombies Wiki
Dwarves vs. Zombies is a Minecraft role-play mini game originally created by Robert Moran. The game sets the player in an ancient dwarven civilization in which the remaining dwarves are to make their last stand against the coming hordes of monsters .' This wiki is still under heavy construction. Interested in helping out? Check out the Things to Consider section in the talk page! Maxresdefault.jpg|'Dwarves vs. Zombies'|link=Dwarves vs. Zombies|linktext=An Overview Dvz.jpg|'Maps'|link=Maps|linktext=All The Maps Pumpkinblur.png|'Official Server'|link=http://www.reddit.com/r/dvz/|linktext=IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Game proc.jpg|'P.R.O.C.'|link=Powerful Rampage, of Course|linktext=P.R.O.C. 2015-01-21_20.36.59.png|'Monster's Perpective'|link=Monsters|linktext=Monsters Dwarven Shrine.png|'Dwarven Shrine'|link=Shrine|linktext=Dwarven Shrine Game on wall.png|'Dwarves'|link=Dwarves|linktext=Dwarves Game building.png|'Game Progression'|link=Game Progression|linktext=Game Progression Dwarves Perspective.png|Dwarves Perspective : : : '''''Dwarves vs. Zombies is a large scale role-playing game. At most 70 people can play in a single round. 50 people are required to start a round, but if the player requirement is not met, the game will require 5 less players every 5 minutes. Games with 50 or more players will spawn with 3 heroes, games that start with 40-49 players will spawn with 2 heroes, games with 30-39 players will start with 1 hero, and games under 30 players will have no heroes. When the game begins, all players spawn as a dwarf and their task is to gather supplies, weapons, and fortify their keep for the coming invasion. The dwarves will have one Minecraft day to prepare for the invasion. The ultimate goal of the dwarves is to defend their shrines from the oncoming hordes - however, they will inevitably fall. The hordes of monsters are endless, and the dwarves are few. Additionally, dwarves cannot respawn - once a dwarf is dead, he or she becomes a monster. When night falls, roughly twenty percent of the dwarves will be randomly selected to die to a plague. The goal of the monsters is to destroy all the dwarven shrines. It is very difficult for most monsters to fight a dwarf in single combat - monsters must rely on numbers to overwhelm and destroy the dwarves. As more dwarves are killed, the ranks of the monsters will swell and the dwarves will be forced to retreat. Eventually, the monsters will overwhelm the first shrine, which will push their spawn up to that point, and force the dwarves to retreat to the next shrine.This process repeats until the final shrine is reached, where the dwarves must fight to the end to defend their shrine. The game ends when all the dwarves are dead or all the dwarven shrines have been destroyed. Remember, it is impossible for dwarves to win. The only goal for the dwarves is to protect their shrines as long as possible and kill as many monsters as they can. Gameplay * Dwarves * Monsters * Game Progression * Special Event [[:Category:Mechanics|'Mechanics']] * Armor (Mechanics) * Mana (Dwarves) * Mana (Monsters) * Bows * Exact Damage Values info needed * Blacksmith Table * Sawmill * Quarry * Oil info needed * Shrines * Gold Pool * Powerful Rampage, of Course' (P.R.O.C.)' * Lobby Gold [[Dwarves|'Dwarves']]' ' * Dwarven Weapons ** Dwarven Runeblade ** Dwarven Shovel ** Dwarven Shortbow ** Title Weapons - '''May be moved to Super Jimmy page and Non-Super Jimmy Titles page *** Holy Blade *** Tomb Maker *** Dwarven Longbow *** Lightbringer *** Staff of Defile *** Nohdalag ** '''Hero Weapons *** Horn of the Buffalo *** Excaliju *** Virendra *** Wand of Limited Probabilities' ' *** Tinderflame MV711 ' ' *** Holy Purifier * [[:Category:Tools|'Tools']] ** Mighty Pickaxe ** Dwarven Shovel' ' ** Lumberjack Axe ** Healing Ale ' ' * [[:Category:Craftable Items|'Craftable']]' / Droppable Items ' ** Torch ** Mortar ** Cobblestone ** Chunk of Ore ** Log' ' ** Wooden Planks ** Sticks ** Bowls ** Arrows ** Dwarven Armor * [[Non-Craftable Items|'Non-Craftable Items']] ** Wiggly Wrench (Item) ** EZ Fix Slabs' ' ** Enchanted Lamps ** Super Mortar [[:Category:Upgrades|'Upgrades']]' (Information on upgrade levels, costs, and effects needed)' * Building Upgrades ''' ** Stonemason (Incomplete upgrade information)' ** Rockwrecker '' ** Employee Benefits '-' ''EZ Fix Slabs '' ** Safefall' ' ** Bricklayer ** Plaster Master' ' ** Bruce's Special Glue '- ''Super Mortar ' * 'Crafting Upgrades' ** Torch Bearer ** Candlesmith ** Lightbringer '- Enchanted Lamps ''' ** Darkvision' ' ** Life Savings ** Gold Panner'' '' ** Master Blacksmith ** Wiggly Wrench '- ''Wiggly Wrench (Item) ''' * Paladin Upgrades ** Sharpen Runeblade ** Powerful Rampage ** Scavenger' ' ** Momentum * Ranger Upgrades ** Short Bow Mastery ** Combo Shot (Incomplete upgrade information) ** Packed Quiver (Incomplete upgrade information) ** Lumberjack ** Fletching Titles * Super Jimmy Titles ** Paladin ** Ranger ** Gravedigger ** Ancient * [[:Category:Heroes|'Heroes']] ** BruceWillakers ** NisovinsIllusion ** RoaminThePaladin * Upcoming Heroes ' * 'Former Heroes * [[Non-Super Jimmy Titles|'Non - Super Jimmy Titles']] ** GrandPaladinZiros ** LordOfTheUndead ** SalogelSureshot ** Mason ** Bruce Jr [[:Category:Monsters|'Monsters']] * Basic Monsters ''' ** Zombie ** Skeleton ** Creeper * '''Special Monsters ** Spiderling ** Iron Golem ** Venomburner ** Wolverines ** Rat ** Digging Zombie * AI Monsters monster health spawning damage and behavior ** AI Zombie Info needed ** AI Rat Info needed * Former Monsters ** Blaze Cannon name needed ** Spider King ** Worthless Squids ** Super Creeper * [[Dragons|'Dragons']] ** Avirella ** Shendorman ** Crassel ** Yrvader' ' ** Golestandt ** Vlarunga ** Daragor Maps (Images and info needed on each map) * Primary Rotation ** Grapevine Vale ** Sophanem ** Scorched Canyon ** Forgotten Asylum ** Rift * [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Maps#Possible_Upcoming_Maps Upcoming Maps] ** Glitterhelm Caverns ** Archives ** The Dirge ** Drakkodorn ** The Machine * [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Maps#Secondary_Rotation Secondary Rotation]' ' ** Satellite Outpost 12E ** Frost Hold Canyon ** Friendship Town IV ** West Delphia ** Nisovin's Laboratory ** Tree of Eenoln ** Raenil Sanctuary ** Great H'cet War ** Throntodur ** Nolrim Hold ** Hidden Valley * [http://dwarves-vs-zombies.wikia.com/wiki/Maps#Former_Maps Former Maps]' ' ** Daragor ** Mount Willakers ** Oasis ** Erebor ** Dogekac ** Bellows ** Molgan ** Plains [[:Category:Tutorials|'Tutorials']] (Please keep it factual and do not voice opinions on whether defenses are bad or good) * Basic Tutorials **Developing Your Dwarf ** DvZ Resource Pack * General Gameplay ** Terminology * Dwarven Gameplay ** Building *** Wall-Building *** Resupplying and Repairing Defenses *** Inner Keep Defense (PROC halls, Mazes, Shrinebox, Reverse Shrinebox)- May be split into "Hall Structures" and "Shrine Structures" ** Combat Strategies *** Getting/Maintaining a PROC *** Hero Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Dwarf vs Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Surviving Dragon Events (Finalize Format) (More info) *** Useful Dwarf tricks and tactics ** Defense Strategies *** Mana Conservation *** Conserving Gold *** Defending a Shrine *** How to avoid "Blocking Off" * Monster Gameplay ** Monster Tactics (Finalize Format) (More info) ** Useful Routes * Map Building ** Making a Balanced Map ** Building Around Shrine Protection ** Map Features ** Checking for Bedrock Holes Holiday Events * Thanksgiving Day (US) 2014 Support (Please do not add any unconfirmed information and do not voice opinions) * Reporting Players ** How to Handle a Suspected Hacker * Bug Reporting ** How to Report Issues Reference * [http://buffalowizards.com/ Buffalo Wizards Website] * [http://www.buffalowizards.com/support/ Buffalo Wizards Support] * [http://www.reddit.com/r/BuffaloWizards Buffalo Wizards Reddit] * Dwarves vs. Zombies Reddit * Dwarves vs. Zombies Trello * Dwarves vs Zombies Store * [http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/wiki/dvz#wiki_heroes Former PMC DvZ Wiki] ---- Official Dwarves vs Zombies Server IP: dvz.buffalowizards.com Latest activity Toe 13.png Toe 8.png Toe 7.jpg Toe 5.jpg 2015-01-23 01.26.45.png 2015-01-23 01.27.04.png Raenil tower.png Raenil front.png Raenil bridge.png Raenil bridge 2.png Toe 1.png 2015-01-23 01.25.39.png 2013-10-13 15.14.28.png Toe 6.png 2015-01-23 01.32.09.png 2013-10-13 03.26.36.png Toe 2.png 2015-01-23 01.22.01.png Toe 12.png Toe 14.png 2015-01-30 07.13.21.png 2015-01-30 07.12.29.png 2015-01-30 07.12.21.png 2015-01-30 07.11.28.png 2015-01-30 07.13.42.png 2015-01-30 07.13.04.png 2015-01-30 07.12.41.png 2015-03-21_22.28.06.png 2015-03-21_22.27.49.png Category:Browse